El ultimo humano
by Ram321
Summary: Carter Ryder es un humano que desperto despues de estar congelado por 83 años, al despertar conoce a Judy y a Nick formando un lazo de amistad y confianza con ellos, el junto con sus nuevos amigos vivira una serie de sucesos que lo haran buscar su lugar en el mundo, mientras que Judy y Nick tratan de entender lo que sienten el uno del otro.
1. Una especie extinta

**Hola todos los que esten leyendo** **,** **soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics y este es el primero que escribo, si vieron la pelicula de Zootopia se habran preguntado ¿Que pasaria si los humanos fueran una especie extinta? pues lo van a ver aqui tambien podran ver una gran aventura para Judy y Nick junto con nuestro protagonista Carter el ultimo humano en la tierra el cual junto con Nick y Judy vivira una serie de sucesos y tendra que encontrar su lugar en el nuevo mundo en el que a despertado mientras que Judy y Nick tendran problemas para contar sus sentimientos el uno y del otro, espero que les guste.**

 **Nota: Zootopia y sus personajes no me pertenecen solos uso prestados para contar esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 1: Una especie extinta.**

Era un dia tranquilo en el centro zootopia la gente se encontraba caminando por las calles platicando de temas comunes, en una parte de la calle se encontraban los oficiales Judy Hoops y Nick Wilde platicando ya que se encontraban en su dia libre y Judy se encontraba desesperada ya que no podia atrapar a criminales pero nick la trataba de tranquilizar.-Ya zanahorias es solo un dia-. -lo se pero no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que no puedo atrapar a criminales solo por hoy-. -Todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando no te preocupes ya pronto vamos a estar atrapando criminles juntos-. Nick le sonrie a Judy de forma tranquila. -Gracias nick-. Judy tambien le sonrie a nick de forma tierna con un lindo brillo en sus ojos.-De nada coneja tonta-. pero nick estaba sonrojado al ver la linda sonrisa y los lindos ojos de judy.

Mientras caminaban frente a una tienda de televisiones comenzaron las noticias de ultimo minuto y la reportera empezo a decir:- Hoy en un lago de Tundratown se encontraron los restos de un ser extraño congelados e intactos, los cientificos no saben que es este ser extraño pero lo descongelaran para poder estudiarlo y determinar de que especie es, les informaremos mas adelante-.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar la noticia pero a nick y judy no les sorprendion tanto y siguieron caminando.-Vaya ¿puedes creer eso nick?-, -Si los demas se asustan por algo que no conocen del todo pero cada quien su opinion-. -Si tienes razon en eso-.

Mientras caminaban nick le dijo a judy.-Oye judy,¿te puedo decir algo? escuchar a su amigo judy le responde a nick. -Si-. -Sabes e querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo-. Judy al escuchar eso le pregunta. -¿Que?-. -Pues...que...me-. Pero es interrumpido por el sonido del telefono de judy. Judy busca su telefono, lo saca y ve que su jefe. -¡Es el Jefe Bogo!, Judy contesta, Hola ¿jefe?-. -Hopps necesito que tu y Wilde vengan a la jefatura rapido es urgente-. -Vamos para haya señor-, judy cuelga y le dice a nick, tenemos que ir a la jefatura y rapido. Salen corriendo y nick dice: - Adios a nuestro dia libre-,(En un tono enojado). -No te Preocupes nick abra otro dia libre-.

Pero a nick no le molestaba lo de su dia libre lo que le molestaba era que no le pudo decir a Judy lo que sentia por ella pero penso que mejor se lo diria en otro momento. Ya llegando a la jefatura entran y Garranza los saluda a ambos. -¡Hola chicos!-. (de forma alegre). Nick y judy lo saludan tambien. -Hola-.-¡ay, me da mucho gusto verlos!-. -Si a nosotros tambien, Oye ¿sabes en donde esta el jefe bogo?-, dice judy. -Si esta en su oficina y quiere verlos a los dos-. -Si lo sabemos Gracias, nos vemos luego, (mientras se van corriendo).

-En la oficina del jefe bogo.

Tocan su puerta y el jefe dice: -Pasen. Entran Judy y Nick con sus uniformes y saludan al jefe bogo. -Que bueno que llegaron sientense-. Luego de sentarse judy le pregunta al jefe: -¿Para que nos llamo jefe?-,- ¿es una emergencia?-. -¿Creo que ustedes ya escucharon las noticias?-. Nick responde: -Si lo del cuerpo congelado que descubrieron en tundratown-. El jefe responde: -Si esa noticia Wilde-. Judy pregunta: -¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-. El jefe responde: -Pues el centro de investigacion necesita que unos oficiales vigilen en donde se encuentra el cuerpo como medida de seguridad y los recomende a ambos para el trabajo-. Nick a esto responde:-¿En serio quieren que vigilemos un cuerpo?-, ( lo dice de manera burlona).-Si ¿algun problema wilde?-, diciendolo en un tono algo molesto

Judy al darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando intenta proteger a su amigo y compañero de su jefe. -No ninguno jefe, iremos jefe bogo se tranquilizo un poco despues de que judy le dijo eso. -(Suspiro de tranquilidad)-, Muy bien tengan cuidado y no se metan en problemas-. -De acuerdo vamonos-, responde nick de forma burlona.

Saliendo de la oficina de su jefe judy se molesta con nick regañandolo por su actitud con el jefe. -¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!-, de manera molesta-. -Porque no me parece la gran cosa, solo vamos a vigilar un cuerpo el cual estan descongelando y no creo que sea tan importante para que nos llamen-. -Tu no sabes nada nick de seguro ese cuerpo es muy importante para que necesiten que la policia lo vigile-. - Pero esta congelado ¿quien se robaria un cuerpo que tal vez esta muerto?-. Judy le contesta de manera dudosa: -¿Tal vez? al escuchar a judy este le responde de manera nerviosa: -Bueno...no se...yo creo que...es que he visto peliculas y...no lo se. Judy al ver la reaccion de nick se empieza a reir un poco. -(Risitas), Zorro tonto. Judy toma la pata de nick y le sonrie. -Vamos sera interesante saber como es ese cuerpo,Nick al ver a judy se empieza a sonrojar un poco. -Tu ganas zanahorias ire contigo. Nick le sonrie a judy y ambos se van al centro de investigacion.

-En el centro de investigacion.

Judy y Nick se encontraron con una de los encargados de los laboratorios. -¡fiu me alegro de que hayan llegado! dice la encargada con tono de alivio-. Judy se presenta: -Buenas tardes soy la oficial Hopps y el mi compañero el oficial Wilde. -Mucho gusto-, dice nick. -Si mucho gusto ya se quienes son ustedes, vengan los llevare hacia donde esta el cuerpo-. Nick y judy siguen a la encargada y empezaron a ver muchas maquinas, tubos con liquidos coloridos y a muchos cientificos caminando de lado a lado.

Despues de estar caminando por un buen rato llegaron a un cuarto con una puerta grande y la encargada les dice: -Esto los asombrara-. La puerta se empezo a abrir, mientras se abria la puerta nick y judy veian que el cuerpo estaba descongelado por completo y lograron ver el cuerpo con mas detalle.

Era un hombre adulto joven, solo tenia pelo en la cabeza el cual era largo de color negro (similar al de Leon Scott Kennedy de la saga Resident Evil). sus orejas eran cortas y estaban a los lados de su cabeza, su boca era plana y sus labios eran un poco gruesos, su nariz un poco curva y fina, su cuerpo era delgado pero tenia buen fisico, pero se sorprendieron al ver sus manos que tenian unos dedos muy largos (ya que los suyos eran cortos pero para los humanos son dedos normales) y unas cosas que cubrian sus pies que eran color negro (Botas),tenia una chaqueta cafe con una camiseta gris y unos pantalones azules, tambien midieron su estatura y vieron que media 1.78 metros.

Despues de verlo con mas detalle judy rompe el silencio. -Y ¿ya saben de que especie es?-. -¡Es un humano!-, responde la encargada con algo de asombro. Ambos se sorprenden al oir la respuesta y judy responde otra vez. -¡¿Pero como es posible?!,!se supone que los humanos se extinguieron hace muchos años!-. Nick estaba confundido pero el tambien sabia de los humanos, que hace mucho tiempo cuando sus ancestros eran salvajes los humanos eran la especie dominante, que tambien todas las cosas innovadoras que tenian fueron creadas por ellos y el tambien creia que se extinguieron asi que tambien estaba sorprendido como judy. La encargada al ver su reaccion les responde. -No lo sabemos muy bien pero lo que si sabemos es que este es el ultimo de su especie-. Despues de que la encargada hablara nick le pregunto: -Pero:esta muerto, ¿verdad?. La encargada despues de oir a nick ella le dice: -Miren ahi-. Judy y nick le hicieron caso, vieron un monitor cardico y lo que vieron fue que mostraba signos vitales a lo que ambos dijeron juntos: -!¿Esta vivo?¡-.-si-responde la encargada.

Despues de su reaccion la encargada les dice: -Por eso fue que los llamamos este es un asunto delicado debido a que es de otro tiempo su reaccion a esta situacion puede no ser(PERTURBADROSSxC) muy buena-. Pero de repente el monitor cardiaco empezo a ir mas rapido y para sorpresa de todos los presentes era que el humano se desperto de golpe jadeando y mirando para todos lados, luego volteo hacia nick y judy los cuales tenian los ojos abiretos como platos despues de verlos por unos segundos el humano empezo a correr esquivando a todos los cientificos en la sala pero judy reacciona rapido y le grita: -Nick tu ve a la izquierda y yo a la derecha-, nick a esto responde: -De acuerdo vamos.

Nick empieza a correr a la izquierda y judy a la derecha pero el humano los esquiva, ambos chocan entre si pero se levantan para seguir persiguiendolo, mientras, los cientificos trataron de detenerlo pero logro eludirlos a todos lanzandolos con mucha fuerza pero no los lastimo. Mientras judy va tras el lo ve de rodillas, jadeando y temblando asustado. judy al verlo asustado se acerca a el. -Esta bien, no pasa nada, no te haremos daño, el humano al escuchar esas palabras voltea a ver a Judy sonriendole mientras estira su pata hacia el humano, -Ella tiene razon, te queremos ayudar-, dice Nick queriendo ayudar a su amiga a calmarlo. El humano al ver a los dos se empezo a calmar y acerco su mano a la de Judy para agarrarla, despues de agarrar su mano el humano sonrio un poco, judy al verlo se dio cuenta en que confiaba en ella y en nick, despues ambos le sonrieron a el.

Despues de que el se tranquilizara en otro cuarto Judy y Nick empezaron a hablar con el, -¿Te sientes mejor?-, -Si, gracias, responde el-, la voz de el era de un tono entre agudo y grave pero tenia un tono amable, -Muy bien, soy el oficial Nick Wilde y ella la oficial Judy Hopps-, -Gusto en conocerlos-, dice el, -¿Como te llamas?-, pregunta Judy, -Carter, Carter Ryder-, -¿Cuantos años tienes?-, -Tengo 25 años-, -bien Carter ¿Cuando naciste?-, - 6 de julio de 1920-, Judy estaba sorprendida al escuchar el año en que nacio pero no solo ella Nick tambien lo estaba y Nick le pregunta a Carter, -¿En que año cumpliste los 25?-, -En 1945-, -¿Sabes en que año estas?-, Carter al oir la pregunta le dice: -No ¿Que año es este?-, Judy le responde: -Es el año 2028-, Carter al oir la respuesta se sorprendio, -Vaya, estube dormido por 83 años-, Carter se veia un poco sorprendido y un poco triste pero se calmo un poco al escuchar a la coneja y al zorro hablar con ellos, -¿estaras bien?, pregunto el zorro, -no lo se, en un tono un poco triste.

Depues Judy le da un golpe en la cabeza a nick, -¡Auch, ¿porque hiciste eso?!-, -Porque le dijiste una cosa que lo iso sentir mal-, -Pero no tube la culpa zanahorias-, -Si la tuviste zorro tonto-, Carter al escuchar la discucion de Judy y Nick el no puede evitar reirse, -(Risas), ustedes...son...muy...divertidos, (mientras se rie de los dos)-, los dos oficiales lo veian reirse muy alegre, al verlo los dos sonrieron.

Despues de terminar la platica carter les pregunta a Nick y a Judy: -¿Cuanto tiempo tendre que estar aqui?-, judy responde: -cientificos te tendran que examinar tu cuerpo, organos y tambien te tendran que hacer terapias para que te recuperes del todo. -Y ¿cuando podre salir?,pregunta carter-. -Como en una semana-, dice Nick, -Muy bien, ya quiero conocer este nuevo mundo y todas sus cosas, oigan ¿ustedes estaran aqui?, les pregunta carter a ellos en un tono alegre, judy le responde a carter, -pues tenemos que vigilarte a ti, es el trabajo que nos asignaron, pero nos tendremos, que ir a nuestros hogares cuando acabe nuestro turno-, carter al escuchar esto le dice a judy, -esta bien no hay problema porque ustedes vendran y los vere en las mañanas, despues Carter sonrio, al ver su sonrisa Judy y Nick tambien le sonieron a el.

-Una semana despues.

Despues de hacer una serie de examenes fisicos, de que los cientificos le hicieran varios analisis y de donar sangre por si llegara a lastimarse y la necesitara, Carter logro recuperarse del todo para poder salir a conocer el mundo en el que viviria ahora, lo malo es que no tardo en aparecer la noticia de carter en todos los noticieros, a el no le importo que lo demas supieran de su existencia, tampoco le importo que los cientificos lo examinaran porque el podia ver a Judy y a Nick para poder platicar con ellos ya que confiaba mucho en los 2, ambos tambien disfrutaban de hablar con Carter platicando de cualquier tema y tambien se alegro mucho al saber que se quedaria con Judy en su departamento, a el no le molestaba quedarse con nick pero el departamento de nick solo tenia un cuarto y el departamento de judy (el cual es uno mas grande) tenia otra habitacion en la cual carter podria descansar y era muy amplia tanto para Judy como para Carter hasta que pudiera conseguir un hogar propio.

Despues de prepararse Carter estaba listo para poder irse del centro de investigacion, se dirije a la puerta pricincipal en donde lo estan esperando Judy y Nick, al acercarse a ellos Nick le pregunta: -¿Estas listo?-, Carter le responde a Nick: -Si, estoy listo-, la puerta poco a poco se empezo a abrir y carter solo podia ver una luz tan brillante que lo dejo segado, poco a poco recupero la vista y empezo a ver el cielo azul, la gran ciudad que estaba a lo lejos, los edificios altos y las calles, -Es hermoso-, responde carter en un tono de asombro, -Lo se-, le dice Judy contenta por el, -Bienvenido a Zootopia amigo-, le responde Nick a Carter mientras sonrie.

Fin del capitulo 1

 **Bien este es el fin del primer capitulo de la historia, pero no se preocupen porque procurare subir los capitulos mas seguido asi que esten al pendiente, por favor comenten espero que les haya gustado nos veremos pronto ¡Adios!.**


	2. Un mundo diferente

**Hola a todos, me alegro que a algunos les haya gustado mi historia, se que fue algo confuso el primer capitulo porque encime los dialogos y que debo explicar mejor la historia sobre todo mas del pasado del Protgonista, por eso tendre mas en cuenta esos aspectos pero del protagonista veremos mas de su pasado mas adelante. Como habrán notado hice un pequeño ajuste en el tiempo que estubo congelado Carter y su año de nacimiento en el capitulo 1 pero espero que esto no afecte en nada a la historia.**

 **Quiero mandarles un fuerte agradecimiento a:**

 **-¨icedragon29¨ y a ¨esteban¨ por sus comentarios.**

 **Y a ¨Toronja kamikaze¨ por darme su opinion y tambien por darme consejos para la historia.**

 **De verdad se los agradesco mucho. Sin mas por el momento disfruten de la historia**.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Un mundo diferente.**

Después de una semana de estar dentro del Centro de Investigación Carter Ryder, ¨el ultimo humano en el mundo¨, junto con Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde se preparaba para salir a conocer la ciudad e ir al departamento de Judy.

Al salir del lugar ya estaban listos para subir a la patrulla e irse de ahi pero de repente aparecieron varias camionetas de la televisión, de las camionetas salieron reporteros, periodistas, camarografos y fotógrafos. Empezaron a acercase con micrófonos a Judy y a Nick haciéndoles preguntas mientras le tomaban fotos a Carter.

-Oficial Hopps ¿Este humano es peligroso?- decia un reportero.

-Oficial Wilde ¿Hay mas humanos con vida?- dijo otro.

-Oficial Hopps ¿El puede hablar?- y otro.

-Oficial Wilde ¿Podria explicarnos como es que sigue con vida?- Y otro mas.

-Oficial Hopps el nos podria explicar como se extinguieron?- Y otro.

Los reporteros seguían haciéndoles preguntas a ambos mientras que los fotógrafos le tomaban fotos a carter y el se veía confundido por mucho flash. Judy y Nick al ver el rostro de su amigo empezaron a mover a toda la multitud para que los dejaran subir a la patulla e irse de ahí.

-¡Muy bien, suficiente, todos hagance a un lado, dejenos pasar!- dijo Nick, con un tono de autoridad, tratando de mover a toda la multitud para que pudieran pasar.

-¡Si hagan espacio, ya es suficiente!- dijo Judy, con el mismo tono, tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

La multitud se empezo a mover para que pudieran pasar mientras grababan y le tomaban fotos al humano aun confundido por todos los flashes de las camaras. Los tres pasando entre la multitud lograron llegar a la patrulla para poder irse de ahi, al subirse a la patrulla se pudieron marchar del lugar pasando por el centro de la ciudad, mientras pasaban por las calles Carter miraba miraba con asombro la ciudad, las calles, los animales que pasaban, los edificios, las tiendas y muchas otras cosas, estaba tan maravillado por todas las cosas que estaba viendo ya que le parecian sorprendentes.

-Te vez muy sorprendido- dijo Nick llamando la atencion de Carter.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy- dijo Carter, con un tono de asombro, -Todo esto es muy nuevo, diferente, interesante y desconocido ¿como no podria estar impresionado?.

-Así me sentí yo cuando llegue a zootopia- dijo Judy mientras conducía.

\- ¿Tu no creciste aquí Judy?- pregunto Carter.

-No, no crecí aquí.

Judy le conto a Carter que ella crecio en una granja con sus padres y sus 275 hermanos en ¨Bunny Borrows¨ un pueblo el cual estaba lejos de Zootopia y que desde niña ella siempre soño con ser policia.o es un

-Vaya esos si que son muchos hermanos- dijo Carter con tono de sorprendido.

-Lo se- dijo Nick, -a mi tambien me sorprendio cuando la escuche por primera vez.

Seguian avansando por la calle despues de que el semaforo cambio a verde, en eso nick saco su telefono para ver si le habia llegado un mensaje. Carter al ver el telefono se quedo algo impresionado al verlo ya que no sabia lo que era, en medio de la curiosidad decide preguntar.

-Oye nick ¿Que es ese extraño aparato que tienes ahi?.

-¿Que?, ¿Esto?-, ahh esto es un telefono celular carter.

-¡¿Eso es un telefono?!-, pregunto carter muy impresionado.

-Si, ¿Hay algun problema?, pregunto nick.

-Es muy diferente a los que tenian en mis tiempos-, dijo carter aun impresionado, -esto no tiene los numeros y es muy pequeño.

-Vaya que tienes mucho que aprender amigo-, dijo nick en un tono de preocupacion.

-Lo se-, dijo carter, -Oigan ¿Ahora que hay que hacer?. Despues de preguntar judy le contesto.

\- Pues te tendremos que llevar a la comisaria para registrar unos cuantos datos tuyos paraque te registren como ciudadano y luego iremos a mi departamento ¿De acuerdo?-, judy miro a carter por el espejo, el le sonrio y ascintio con la cabeza a lo que judy tambien sonrio, nick miro a judy sonriendole tambien.

* * *

 **En la comisaria.**

Al llegar los tres a la comisaria se encuentran a garranza el cual los saluda con mucha emocion.

-¡Nick, Judy que alegria verlos chicos!.

-Si a nosotros tambien- dijo nick.

-Hola, mucho gusto-, dijo carter en tono amable mientras extendia su mano.

-¡No...puede...ser, tu debes ser carter!-. afirmo garranza asombrado mientras estrechaba su mano, -¡Judy y nick me hablaron mucho de ti, eres exactamente identico a como te describieron ellos!.

-Vaya gracias-, dijo carter un poco alagado.

Despues de unos minutos judy y nick llevaron a carter a un cuarto para que tomaran sus registros. Despues de entrar al cuarto el jefe bogo entro para poder preguntarle a carter unas cuantas cosas sobre el.

-Señor ryder soy el jefe bogo gusto en conocerlo-, dijo con un tono serio.

-Mucho gusto señor-, dijo carter estrechandole la pata.

-Primero que nada ¿Sabe porque esta aqui?-, pregunto el jefe.

-Para responder preguntas sobre mi.

-Muy cierto, que tal si empezamos-, dijo el jefe con el mismo tono.

-De acuerdo-, dijo carter sonriendo de forma sincera.

El jefe bogo le empezo a hacer preguntas a carter como su edad, su fecha de nacimiento, cuantos años estubo congelado y que tipo de examenes le realizaron en el Centro de investigacion. El contesto a cada una de las preguntas de forma tranquila y sincera pero despues el jefe le hizo una pregunta que lo dejo callado.

-¿Es usted un depredador o una presa?.

Al escuchar esa pregunta carter puso los ojos tan abiertos sin poder parpadear, estaba pensando mucho en esa pregunta pensando en la respuesta, mientras el jefe trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Señor ryder, señor ryder, SEÑOR RYDER!-, en un tono enojado.

-¡¿Que, que sucede?!-, dijo con un tono de espanto.

-¡No a respondido a mi pregunta!-, el jefe suspiro calmandose para volverle a preguntar, -Lamento mucho eso ¿se encuentra bien?-, carter ascintio con la cabeza, -bien ¿Me podria decir si es usted un depredador o una presa?.

-Yo-, carter respiro profundo, exalo y repondio, -creo que los dos-, en un tono serio.

el jefe estaba sorprendido ya que en todos sus años de trabajo el nunca habia escuchado a alguien decir que era un depredador y una presa a la vez, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir eso. Despues de unos segundos decidio anotar a carter como ¨Indefinido¨ ya que no se podia saber si era depredador o presa. Luego de tomar los registros el jefe le hablo a carter.

-Muy bien todo esta listo, ya te puedes ir.

-¿De verdad, ya puedo irme?-, dijo carter con tono de duda.

-Si, ya tenemos tus datos para poder mandarlos al ayuntamiento y que te registren como ciudadano-, dijo el jefe con tono serio pero tranquilo, -les hablare a los oficiales hopps y wilde para que te lleven a donde te vas a quedar.

-Gracias señor, de verdad muchas gracias-, dijo carter contento y con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-No hay de que-, dijo el jefe con una sonrisa agradable.

Judy y nick estaban esperando desde hace media hora fuera del cuarto a que terminara el jefe de hacerle preguntas a su amigo. Judy se sentia un poco preocupada mientras que nick e estaba aburriendo de estar sentado, cuando de repente se abrio la puerta y salio el jefe bogo para llamar a los dos.

-Hopps, wilde-, dijo el jefe, -ya terminamos de hacer el registro ahora pueden llevarse al señor rider en donde vaya a quedarse.

-Entendido señor-, dijo judy despidiendose como policia.

Los tres ya se estaban por marchar ya que judy y nick habian terminado su turno para poder marcharse al departamento de judy el cual no esta lejos de la comisaria, tambien el departamento de nick se encontraba a dos cuadras del de judy por lo que siempre va al suyo para poder irse juntos al trabajo, lo cual solo les tomaba 15 minutos llegar a sus hogares. Mientras caminaban por la calle judy vio los pies de carter y sin poder evitar la curiosidad le pregunto a carter.

-Oye carter ¿Que son esas cosas negras que tienes en tus patas?- señalando sus botas.

-¿Que, estas?-, dijo carter, -se llaman botas judy y no son patas judy son pies.

-Y ¿para que sirven?-, pregunto judy.

-Pues los humanos las usaban para poder caminar por las calles-, dijo carter.

-¿Solo para eso?-, pregunto nick, -parecen algo inutiles.

-Para que lo sepas nick-. dijo carter en tono sarcastico, -los humanos no tenemos plantillas acolchonadas en la parte baja de los pies, por lo tanto, son muy utiles para mi ya que evitan que me los lastime.

-Wow si que son utiles-, dijo nick impresionado.

-¨Zorro tonto¨-, dijo judy con tono de burla.

* * *

 **En el departamento de judy.**

Despues de caminar durante 15 minutos lograron llegar al departamento de judy que se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Al llegar judy saca su llave para abrir la puerta, despues de abrir la puerta carter pudo ver que era un lugar un poco amplio pero grande ya que tenia el techo como 2.10 metros de alto lo cual no le parecia muy grande para el pero para judy era muy grande, carter se preguntaba el porque ella tenia un departamento muy grande y penso que si a lo mejor a judy le gustaban los espacios amplios para que pudiera vivir en un lugar asi de grande para ella pero para el tenia un tamaño normal.

Mientras nick estaba en la cocina, judy guio a carter al cuarto en el que se quedaria el cual tenia una cama de su tamaño, un guarda ropa, una cajonera y una ventana con una buena vista de la ciudad. Carter mira a judy con una sonrisa y le empiza a hablar.

-Este cuarto se ve muy acojedor-, dijo carter con un tono de felicidad.

-Me alegro de que te guste-, dijo judy con una sonrisa.

-Espero no ser una molestia para ti judy-, dijo carter un poco apenado.

\- No te preocupes-, dijo judy, -mejor desempaca tus cosas, estare en la cocina.

-De acuerdo, Dijo carter mientras le sonrie a judy.

Judy sale del cuarto para despues cerrar la puerta y carter puso su maleta en la cama para desempacar sus cosas (ya que cuando el desperto no tenia nada mas que la ropa que tenia puesta, los cientificos del centro de investigacion le hicieron ropa especial la cual era solo para el ya que sus pantalones no tenian hoyos para la cola la cual no tenia, con zapatos que fueron diseñados para el y le dieron una maleta para que pudiera guardar sus cosas), saco sus camisetas, pantalones, boxers y unas ropas que podria usar para dormir dejandolas ordenadas en la cama.

Despues de sacar sus cosas de la maleta carter escucha que nick y judy lo llamaban para que fuera a la cocina, al escuchar a ambos decide cerrar la puerta, se dirijia a la cocina pero apenas podia ver porque las luzes estaban apagadas y se empezo a preguntar ¿Que esta pasando? pero lo que vio lo fue que las luces se encendieron de repente.

-¡Sorpresa!-, dijeron nick y judy con un tono alegre mientras soplaron unas espanta suegras y lanzando serpentinas.

-¡Aaay que sucede!-, dijo carter algo confundido pero a la vez sorprendido.

-¡Estamos celbrando tonto!-, dijo nick de forma burlona.

-¿Celebrando, que estan celebrando?-, pregunto carter.

-¡Tu que crees!-, dijo judy, -¡Estamos celebrando tu bienvenida!.

-¡En serio, que bien!-, dijo carter contento.

Carter se sento en la mesa mientras que judy y nick traian un pastel de color blanco con unas letras de colores que decian ¨Bienvenido¨, carter se veia contento ya que judy y nick se debieron esmerar mucho para hacerle esto, judy partio el pastel dandole un pedaso a carter, lo probo y le gusto mucho, el pastel era de vainilla relleno con fresas, cuando carter lo probo no podia dejar de sonreir y empezo a hablar.

-Este pastel esta muy bueno-, dijo en un tono muy alegre.

-Y eso no es todo-, dijo nick mientras saco un pequeño regalo, -ten, judy y yo juntamos para poder comprarlo-, se lo da mientras carter se le queda viendo.

-Bueno que esperas abrelo- dijo judy tratando de animarlo para que lo abriera.

Carter al escuchar a judy empieza a abrir el regalo y ve que es un telefono como el de nick y el de judy. Al verlo se puso muy sorprendido a lo que nick pregunta.

-¿Te gusto o no?-, pregunto nick un poco preocupado.

-No, si me gusta es solo que aun no se como usarlo-, dijo carter.

-Bueno para eso es que viene con instrucciones-, dijo judy, -para que puedas aprender a usarlo.

-Si, tienes razon judy-, dijo carter, -Creo que necesito instrucciones.

Fin del capitulo 2

* * *

 **Nota: si se preguntan porque puse una foto de Leon S. Kennedy de Resident Evil como portada es porque me base en el para el aspecto de Carter.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y lamento haberme tardado un poco, por favor comenten, quiero saber su opinion, sin mas me despido y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Aprendiendo y descubriendo

**¡Qué tal! Perdón por hacerlos esperar pero no tuve tiempo para poder hacer el capítulo estas últimas semanas gracias a la escuela ya que tuve mucho que hacer.**

 **Pero ya tengo aquí el capítulo 3 para que lo lean espero que les guste porque veremos algo sorprendente de Carter, algo que parece muy poco probable y tal vez lo haga parecer menos humano junto con otras habilidades.**

 **Toronja Kamikaze: Gracias por tu comentario porque procurare seguir como voy.**

 **Nota: Zootopia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para contar esta historia.**

 **Ya no los sigo interrumpiendo, así que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 3: Aprendiendo y descubriendo.**

Después de haber platicado por una hora Nick ya se tenía que ir e despidió de Judy dándole un abrazo y también se despidió de Cárter dándole la pata mientras le daba una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y se fue a su casa, Carter le ayudaba a Judy a lavar los platos ya que era lo menos que podía hacer por dejarlo quedarse con ella. Ya eran como las 10:30 de la noche Cárter ya se empezó a sentir cansado así que decidió que era hora de irse a dormir, Judy le dijo que durmiera bien y cerró la puerta de su habitación, Cárter también entro a la habitación, se puso una camiseta gris con un pans negro con blanco, apago la luz, se acostó en la cama y empezó a dormir.

Cárter empezó a moverse dormido de lado a lado con una extraña expresión de preocupación, desesperación y miedo mientras hablaba dormido.

Cárter: No, no, no por favor, no lo hagas, no, NO, ¡NO!-, luego se levantó de golpe mientras estaba jadeando por el susto, se escuchó la puerta abrirse muy rápido, Carter volteo a ver quién era viendo que era Judy con una expresión de preocupación.

Judy: ¡Cárter!, -preocupada- ¡¿Qué sucede?, ¿paso algo?, ¿Qué tienes?

Cárter: Yo…creo…que tuve una pesadilla, -dijo apenado por hacer que Judy se preocupara-.

Judy: Oh, ya veo, -Judy se subió a la cama para hablar con Carter-, A ver ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Carter: Pues creo que…, -pero fue interrumpido por el celular de judy el cual estaba sonando, saco su teléfono a lo que le pregunto-, ¿Quién es?

Judy: Es Nick, -dijo haciendo que Carter se sintiera más apenado, ella contesto-, ¿Hola?, ¿Nick?

Nick: Deberías estar dormida zanahorias -dijo con su tono tranquilo-.

Judy: ¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierta?

Nick: Me desperté hace un minuto y algo me dijo que estabas despierta ¨torpe coneja¨.

Judy: Eres un zorro astuto -dijo la coneja-.

Nick: En fin ¿Porque estas despierta?

Judy: Carter tubo una pesadilla -dijo Judy mientras estaba con Carter quien ya se había calmado un poco.

Nick: ¿En serio? -dijo un poco preocupado- ¿Cómo está el?

Judy: Él está bien, ya se calmó un poco pero aún se ve alterado.

Nick: ¿Te dijo que fue lo que soñó?

Judy: No, no me lo ha dicho aun -dijo aun preocupada-.

Nick: A ver ponme en alta voz Judy.

Judy: Ok, Carter pondré a Nick en alta voz para que puedas escucharlo ¿Ok? -Carter asintió con la cabeza-.

Nick: Hola Carter, ¿tuviste un mal sueño amigo?

Carter: Ho...ho…hola Nick -dijo aun apenado- Yo...creo que...tuve una pesadilla.

Nick: No tienes de que sentirte apenado -Dijo tratando de animarlo-, a muchos les dan pesadillas, es algo normal.

Judy: Nick tiene razón, él y yo las hemos tenido también -dijo ella ayudando a Nick-, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Carter: Ya veo, gracias chicos, -dijo el ya más tranquilo mirando a Judy con una sonrisa-.

Nick: En fin, ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?, -pregunto el zorro algo preocupado-.

 **Sueño de Carter (narrado por el).**

En mi sueño me encontraba en medio de un bosque con muchos árboles mientras el sol brillaba iluminándolo todo. Mientras caminaba tranquilo por el lugar sentía que alguien me seguía y miraba, decidí ignorarlo pero esta vez sentí que era más grande, al no resistir la sensación decidí darme la vuelta y al hacerlo logre ver unas sombras con formas extrañas.

Al verlas salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude pero las sombras me perseguían, mientras yo corría vi a otra sombra que estaba al lado de mí, era otra sombra pero esta era diferente a las otras tenía una forma similar a la mía pero era un poco más alta y delgada. Después de correr por unos minutos llegamos al borde de un precipicio el cual era muy alto, mientras estaba viendo el fondo del precipicio escuche un ruido al darnos la vuelta los dos vimos que eran las otras sombras que nos estaban persiguiendo. Al ver a las sombras que nos querían atrapar vi a la sombra que estaba con migo en frente de mis ojos, la sombra sujeto mis hombros y empezó a hablar pero no entendía lo que decía ya que hablaba en un tono raro, la sombra volteo a ver a las otras sombras que se acercaban hacia nosotros y en un instante la sombra me empujo al precipicio y en el momento que caía desperté.

 **Fin del sueño.**

Carter al terminar de contar su sueño miro a Judy quien estaba sorprendida por su sueño el cual sonaba muy fuerte, Nick también estaba sorprendido por lo que conto el humano a pesar de estar solo en voz presente, los tres estaban callados y Carter decide hablar.

Carter; ¿Que creen que signifique ese sueño?, -Dijo el mirando a Judy, quien reacciono y empezó a hablar-.

Judy: Yo…no lo sé, pero no te angusties a veces los sueños son dudosos porque uno nunca sabe que significan.

Carter: Pero ¿Qué pudo significar ese sueño?, -Preguntaba el humano con algo de duda-.

Nick: ¿Quién sabe?, -dijo de forma simple- los sueños pueden ser recuerdos de tu vida proyectados en imágenes o pensamientos guardados que se reproducen como una película, a veces significan algo y otras veces no significan nada.

Carter: ¿Mi vida?, -se preguntó desanimado-, yo…no recuerdo como fue mi vida antes de despertar de ese largo sueño, los doctores me dijeron que mis recuerdos regresarían con el tiempo pero no recuerdo como fue mi antigua vida, tuve suerte de recordar mi nombre, mi cumpleaños y…mi gusto por las fresas.

Judy: No te preocupes Nick y yo estamos aquí para poder ayudarte a recordar tu vida, -dijo haciendo que Carter se animara-.

Nick: Sí, puedes contar con nosotros, -dijo el zorro apoyando a su mejor amiga y compañera, cosa que la hizo sonreír un poco-, bueno, ambos tienen que irse a dormir, en especial tu Judy ya que mañana tenemos trabajo.

Carter: Lamento haber hecho que se despertaran, -dijo sintiéndose culpable-, sé que ustedes tienen trabajo que hacer y por mi culpa se despertaron.

Judy: Descuida lo importante es que estés bien, total son las 2:00 A.M., -dijo la coneja con una sonrisa haciendo que él también sonríera-.

Carter: Gracias chicos de verdad gracias.

Nick: No hay de qué, bueno ya váyanse a dormir, descansa Zanahorias y tú también "Bicolor" (Nota: ese apodo viene porque Carter tiene Heterocromia haciendo que tenga el ojo izquierdo Azul y el otro Café).

Judy: Buenas noches Nick.

Carter: Buenas noches, -dijo mientras pensaba ("Bicolor", vaya mi primer apodo)-.

Nick colgó el teléfono mostrándose en el teléfono de Judy la frase ¨Llamada finalizada¨, ella guardo su teléfono, volteo a ver a su amigo y le empezó a hablar.

Judy: Descansa Carter -dijo ella con una sonrisa acariciando su pelo Café (Nota: se lo que piensan pero en el capítulo 1 me equivoque con el color del pelo, así que tiene el pelo como en la portada) mientras él se inclinaba ya que él era cuatro veces más alto que ellos-.

Carter: Buenas noches Judy, -dijo el en su tono amable-.

Ella se bajó de la cama, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para dejar descansar a su amigo, después de que su amiga saliera el solo se recostó en la cama mirando al techo pensando -ellos se preocupan mucho por mi bienestar, yo también debo hacer lo posible para ayudarlos, se empezó a sentir cansado y poco a poco cerraba los ojos hasta quedar dormido.

 **En la mañana.**

Eran la 7:00 A.M., el despertador estaba sonando mientras que Judy levantaba su brazo para apagarlo, lo apaga, se levantó estirando los brazos y salió de la habitación ya que tenía que prepararse para ir a su trabajo. Mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha vio que en el sillón de la sala se encontraba Carter con su teléfono nuevo en la mano derecha y el instructivo en la izquierda y estaba sorprendida al ver como usaba su teléfono con facilidad, él se percata de la presencia de ella, la mira contento y la saluda.

Carter: Oh, buenos días Judy, -dijo contento de verla-, ¿dormiste bien?

Judy: Buenos días Carter, -dijo ella de igual forma-, si dormí bien.

Carter: Me alegro de eso.

Judy: -Sorprendida-, Vaya, veo que ya aprendiste a usar tu teléfono.

Carter: Si es que me levante a las 5:00 A.M., y como no estaba cansado decidí leer las instrucciones y fue fácil, ya aprendí como usar la cámara y también está que sirve para tomar…este ¿Cómo se llamaban? -se preguntó- ah "selfies", pero todavía no sé cómo usar "eso".

Judy: ¿Qué cosa? -pregunto ella confundida-.

Carter: Tú sabes eso que usan todos para buscar información en las "computadoras", como la que tienes en tu escritorio.

Judy: Oh, ¿te refieres al internet?, -pregunto-.

Carter: Si a eso me refiero -respondió- en las instrucciones dice que esto se pude conectar a ¨internet¨ pero no sé ¿cómo es que funciona? O las cosas nuevas que he visto desde que Salí de ese lugar.

Judy: Tranquilo, -respondió ella- pronto aprenderás a cómo usar esas cosas y el aprender usar tu teléfono es un buen comienzo.

Carter: Sí, tienes razón, tengo mucho tiempo para saber de esas cosas y espero ser de utilidad para ti y para Nick.

Judy: Me alegro de que pienses así -dijo ella sonriendo- por cierto Carter ¿ya desayunaste?

Carter: Bu…bu…bueno, -dijo tartamudeando- no…porque.

Judy: Oh, ¿no sabes cocinar? -pregunto haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara por la pena-.

Carter: No, no sé hacerlo, -dijo un poco apenado- cuando era niño no tuve la oportunidad de cocinar y tampoco me enseñaron como hacerlo.

Judy: Y ¿Por qué? -Pregunto-.

Carter: Recuerdo que cuando era niño la mayoría de los alimentos eran empaquetados o enlatados y nunca supe cómo se hacía.

Judy: Ya veo, bien me voy a dar un baño para que desayunemos los dos ¿Te parece bien?, -pregunto ella a lo que el asintió estando de acuerdo con ella-.

Después de que Judy se terminó de arreglar para irse a trabajar, preparo un desayuno para ella y Carter el cual estaba disfrutando muy contento. Ambos se la pasaron hablando y riendo de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera, después Judy le conto a él como ella junto con Nick lograron atrapar a un ladrón el cual no fue difícil de atrapar a pesar de que estaba huyendo lograron atraparlo y llevarlo bajo arresto.

Judy: Y así fue como atrapamos a ese ladrón, -dijo ella terminando de contar su historia-.

Carter: Vaya eso si es increíble, -dijo el impresionado- me sorprende mucho como tú y Nick pueden atrapar a criminales trabajando juntos.

Judy: Si es lo que hacemos cada día desde que… -se quedó callada por un momento bajando las orejas-.

Carter: Desde que Nick dejo de ser estafador para ser policía –terminando la oración, ya que Judy y Nick le habían contado como se conocieron y también del caso de los aulladores-.

Judy: Si así es, nunca pensé que Nick me apoyaría mucho desde esa vez.

Carter: ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto confundido-

Judy: Cuando era niña muchos me decían que nunca lograría ser policía hasta mis padres por que se preocupaban por mí –respondió con una mirada nostálgica- pero aun así no me rendí y logre graduarme de la academia como la mejor de mi clase, cuando conseguí trabajar en el centro de la ciudad solo me asignaban los parquímetros y cuando estuve a punto de perder mi placa Nick me ayudo, a pesar de que lo chantajeé para ayudarme, ya que a él también lo hirieron como a mí, desde entonces él y yo hemos sido más que compañeros, ¿tú crees que somos buenos trabajando juntos?

Carter: Yo sí lo creo -respondió sonriendo- cuando los veo a ustedes dos juntos puedo notar que tienen mucha confianza entre los dos y siempre se apoyan el uno al otro, la verdad creo que ustedes son muy admirables.

Judy: Que bien que creas eso, -dijo ella sonriendo-.

Carter: Oye Judy ¿Qué era eso que le pusiste a mi vaso?, -dijo el humano recordando que ella le puso un polvo de color blanco a su jugo de naranja-.

Judy: Oh, es un suplemento de proteínas -respondió- viene en varias presentaciones para que no sepan mal y todos los depredadores lo deben ingerir tambien hay pescado, aunque no estoy segura de si eres depredador o presa.

Carter: La verdad creo que somos de los dos tipos ya que recuerdo que los humanos comían carne y también vegetales –dijo mientras se fue a la cocina para lavar los platos-.

Judy: Gracias por ayudarme otra vez a limpiar –dijo mientras vestía con su uniforme-.

Carter: Para mí es un placer ayudarte y aparte no puedes perder el tiempo tienes que ir a trabajar –dijo sonriente mientras lavaba los platos, en lo que tocaron la puerta-.

Judy: -Abre la puerta y sonríe al ver que es Nick- que bien llegaste temprano.

Nick: ¿Lista para irnos zanahorias? –Dijo con su típica voz mientras vestía con su uniforme y sus lentes de sol -.

Carter: Hola Nick que bueno ver… -no termino de hablar porque tiro un vaso con su mano- ¡wooah! –Dijo mientras atrapo el vaso antes de caer al suelo muy rápido- uuff (suspiro) estuvo cerca.

Nick: Vaya que reflejos tienes –dijo sorprendido por como reacciono al atrapar el vaso-.

Carter: No es para tanto en serio –dijo sonrojado por el comentario- pero bueno ya se tienen que ir a trabajar, no pueden llegar ustedes tarde.

Judy: Bien pero antes ten –dijo mientras la entrega una llave a Carter un poco preocupada- es una copia de la llave del departamento, si quieres salir a algún lado no olvides por cerrar la puerta y aquí hay un mapa para que no te pierdas y…

Carter: Ya judy no es necesario que te preocupes voy a estar bien –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-.

Nick: Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir zanahorias -dijo volteando a ver al humano levantando su pata- adiós bicolor.

Judy: Adiós Carter volveré a las 7:00 PM –dijo despidiéndose de el-.

Carter: Adiós chicos que les vaya bien –dijo despidiéndose de ambos y cerró la puerta cuando salieron- haa (suspiro) bien creo que me daré un baño.

Al salir del edificio Nick y Judy ya se dirigían a la estación para reportarse pero mientras cruzaban un semáforo Judy habla con Nick sobre un asunto.

Judy: Nick enserio me preocupa Carter –dijo un poco preocupada-.

Nick: Tranquila él dijo que estaría bien no tienes por qué sentirte así.

Judy: Si lo sé pero es solo que…él no conoce como es el mundo –dijo con las orejas caídas- recuerdas cuando lo conocimos se veía asustado, confundido y además que no recuerda mucho de su vida.

Nick: ¿Es por el sueño que tubo? –Pregunto preocupado por su amiga-.

Judy: Si, he escuchado que a otros que pierden la memoria tienen sueños parecidos a causa de momentos traumáticos, me preocupa que el momento que haya vivido lo haya afectado mucho y que al recordarlo lo afecte aun peor –decía con una expresión triste pero se sorprendió cuando sintió la pata de Nick tomando la suya-.

Nick: Tranquila el estará es alguien fuerte y sabe cuidarse –dijo tratando de animar a su amiga- y si él tiene un problema nosotros lo ayudaremos después de todo él es nuestro amigo y nuestra responsabilidad.

A judy le gustaba cuando su amigo la tomara de la pata ya que se sentía feliz cuando lo hacía, ella al ver nick levanto sus orejas y empezó a sonreír para luego abrazarlo.

Judy: Gracias Nick –dijo más tranquila mientras lo abrasaba- a veces me sorprende cuando hablas así.

Nick: que puedo decir ustedes los conejos son tan sentimentales –dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga a quien no le gustaba ver deprimida- además esa aptitud no es propia de ti.

Judy: Tienes razón –dijo con su actitud energética y terminando de abrazar a nick- bien ya hay que irnos no podemos llegar tarde.

Nick: Esa es la zanahorias que conozco –dijo mientras ambos seguían su camino-.

Al llegar a la estación ambos no tuvieron casos o patrullajes por hoy y les toco hacer registros de archivos en su cubículo, nick decidió ir por café para ambos mientras judy estaba revisando archivos en la computadora, después de unos minutos un repartidor le estaba llamando a judy que se encontraba trabajando.

Repartidor: Oficial Hopps tengo algo para usted –dijo mostrando un sobre amarillo del tamaño de un folder-.

Judy: Oh gracias –dijo tomando el sobre mientras se iba el repartidor, miro el destinatario y vio que era del centro de investigación- vaya al fin llego.

 **Flashback: Centro de Investigación, ayer unas horas antes de salir.**

Judy se encontraba con la encargada de la rehabilitación de carter tomando registros de su progreso en las pruebas que le hicieron, ella le pidió algo a la encargada.

Judy: ¿Podría darme una copia del expediente de carter?

Encargada: ¿Para que la necesita? –Pregunto interesada-.

Judy: Por si necesitamos información sobre él, si algo llegara a pasar –respondió-.

Encargada: ya veo –respondió con una sonrisa- bien se lo mandare mañana así sabrá todo lo que necesiten.

Judy: Muchas gracias –dijo ella de igual forma-.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Judy decidió abrir el sobre y al abrirlo saco un folder amarillo con el nombre de carter en el costado del folder. Al abrir el folder ella pudo ver una hoja con una foto de el en ella, su nombre completo, su edad, fecha de nacimiento, estatura, etc. Ella después de ver la primera página fue por la siguiente y al verla se empezó a sorprender al ver lo siguiente.

Judy: Esto es increíble.

 **Mientras en el departamento.**

Carter ya había terminado de bañarse, salió del cuarto vestido con una camiseta negra que mostraba su cuerpo marcado, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis negros con blanco mientras se secaba el pelo.

Carter: Haa (suspiro) quien diría que los baños calientes son tan reconfortantes –dijo contento mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo- que bien que los del Centro de Investigación me pudieron hacer ropa, ahora ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Se preguntó sacando su teléfono viendo que eran las 9:00 AM- todavía falta mucho para que regresen Judy y Nick,

Se sentó en el sillón preguntándose -¿Qué voy a hacer?- volteo a ver todo el departamento viendo todas las cosas que no entendía pensando, -hay cosas nuevas en el mundo que aún no conozco pero podría aprender a usarlas y…- y en ese momento sintió como si se le hubiera encendido un foco sobre la cabeza y solo pudo decir algo.

Carter: Tengo que aprender y que mejor lugar que una biblioteca –dijo con una sonrisa-.

En ese momento se dirigió al cuarto por una chaqueta café y el mapa que le dejaron para salir del departamento pero antes cerró la puerta con la llave que le dio Judy para salir del edificio. Al salir a la calle se dio cuenta de que en el mapa no decía donde se encontraba la biblioteca asi que decidió preguntarle a una cierva que se encontraba pasando por ahí.

Carter: Disculpe señorita –dijo llamando su atención- ¿Sabe cómo puedo llegar a la biblioteca?

Cierva: aahh se va caminando derecho unas 6 calles y luego da la vuelta izquierda por haya –dijo sorprendida de ver a Carter mientras le señalaba-.

Carter: Muchas gracias señorita –dijo alegre mientras se iba-.

Cierva: por…nada –dijo aun sorprendida mientras él se estaba hiendo-.

Mientras Carter caminaba entre todos los animales mientras se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un monstruo de una película, Carter a pesar de que se daba cuenta de cómo lo miraban los demás él solo los ignoraba actuando como si no le importara con un semblante serio pero la verdad si se sentía un poco mal, después de caminar por 6 calles dio vuelta a la izquierda y vio un edificio de color rojo con blanco de dos pisos con un letrero en letras grandes que decía ¨biblioteca de la ciudad¨.

Al entrar edificio se encontró con un montón de libreros grandes en ambos pisos llenos todos de libros al ver todos los libros no pudo evitar sonreír, después se dirigió a un escritorio en el que se encontraba una tigresa con lentes sellando unos libros.

Carter: Hola buenos días –dijo haciendo que se sorprendiera la leona-.

Leona: ¡aaayyy por dios tu eres el humano de las noticias –dijo con una voz muy energética y vestía con un típico traje de bibliotecaria- te vi en las noticias y no lo pude creer, leí de tu especie y creí que estaban extintos!

Carter: Ajajajaja si me lo dicen mucho –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con los ojos cerrados para luego extender su mano- soy Carter, Carter Ryder mucho gusto.

Leona: Mucho gusto soy Lauren –dijo tomando la mano de el con su pata- gusto en conocerte Carter.

Carter: Gusto en conocerte a ti también Lauren.

Lauren: En fin ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –Pregunto muy interesada-.

Carter: Necesito libros de varios tipos entre ellos libros de computadoras, avances tecnológicos, historia, geografía y libros de cocina tanto para depredadores como para presas.

Lauren: Wow se ve que te gusta leer –dijo impresionada-.

Carter: Que puedo decir tengo mucho que aprender.

Después de unos 10 minutos Lauren dejo en una mesa un total de 20 libros de todos los tipos que pidió Carter, ella después volteo a verlo.

Lauren: Bien aquí están todos los que me pediste –dijo señalando todos los libros- entre ellos libros de cocina y repostería, ahora ¿cuantos vas a necesitar?

Carter: Está bien los leeré todos -dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba-.

Lauren: ¡¿Todos?! Pero son 20 libros –dijo impresionada-.

Carter: ¿Tiene algo de malo? –Pregunto tranquilo-.

Lauren: No, es solo que me sorprende que puedas leer más libros que yo –dijo ella un poco apenada por como reacciono- aparte ¿podrás leerlos todos?

Carter: Calcule el tiempo que me tomaría leerlos todos mientras los buscabas, son las 9:30 AM y creo que terminare de leerlos antes de las 7:00 PM.

Lauren: ¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto un poco incrédula-.

Carter: No lo sé –respondió- a veces puedo equivocarme pero digamos que puedo leer rápido y recordar el contenido de cada libro.

Lauren: Bien te dejare para que puedas leer –dijo en un tono amable- si necesitas algo un dudes en pedírmelo.

Carter: Gracias lo tomare en cuenta –dijo con el mismo tono que ella y empezó a leer un libro-.

 **Nueve horas después**

Después de nueve horas y 15 minutos de haber empezado Carter logro terminar de leer los 20 libros que Lauren le dio aunque claro en las horas se tomó un descanso para poder comer algo ligero y también para ir al baño. Después de terminar de leer el último libro saco su teléfono y vio que eran las 6:45 PM.

Carter: Bien ya acabe y 15 minutos antes –dijo satisfecho poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose con Lauren- ya termine de leer, espero que no te moleste que deje los libros en la mesa.

Lauren: No para nada de hecho me sorprendiste terminaste justamente 15 minutos antes de las 7:00.

Carter: Me alegro de eso mi calculo fue bueno -dijo contento- en fin me tengo que ir pero no te preocupes seguiré viniendo aquí cuando pueda.

Lauren: Espero que sigas viniendo –dijo también contenta- buen adiós Carter que te vaya bien.

Carter: Adiós a ti también Lauren –dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca-.

Al salir del lugar Carter logro notar que ya era tarde además de que estaba a unas calles de la jefatura y recordó que Judy y Nick saldrían a las 7:00 así que decidió ir haya para que pudieran irse juntos a casa los tres. Tardo 10 minutos en llegar a la jefatura y ve un afiche en el que salían Judy y Nick juntos, al entrar se encontró con Garraza en la recepción.

Garraza: ¡Hola Carter que bueno verte! –dijo con su actitud alegre-.

Carter: Hola Garraza a mí también me da gusto verte –dijo con su actitud amable- oye ¿sabes dónde están Judy y Nick?

Garraza: Ya saldrán en unos minutos así que puedes esperarlos aquí si gustas.

Carter: Si no hay problema –dijo con una sonrisa- oye ¿Por qué hay afuera un cartel en el que salen Nick y Judy?

Garraza: ¿No sabes? Ellos son los iconos de la policía –dijo alegre-.

Carter: ¿En serio? –Dijo impresionado- ¿Por qué razón ambos son los iconos de la policía? –pregunto-.

Garraza: Bueno además de ser quienes resolvieron el caso de los aulladores, son los primeros zorro y conejo oficiales en la historia además de ser quienes resuelven más casos que los demás oficiales.

Carter: Vaya es increíble –dijo con una sonrisa- no solo son buenos policías si no que ambos son unos héroes, no cabe duda de que ambos son el uno para el otro.

Garraza: No es verdad ¿tú también crees que ambos serian una buena pareja? –pregunto sorprendido-.

Carter: ¿Bromeas verdad? –Dijo incrédulo- cuando nos conocimos pude notar que tienen algo más que una simple relación de amigos a pesar de que ellos no se atreven a decírselo, ademas de que al verlos pelear siento que son como una pareja.

Garraza: Eso es grandioso, por cierto ¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunto un poco curioso-.

Carter: Fui hoy a la biblioteca para aprender unas cuantas cosas para poder ser más útil para Judy y Nick –respondió del mismo tono-.

Garraza: ¿Enserio? Genial, y dime ¿qué libros estuviste leyendo?

Carter: Bueno estuve leyendo libros de…-pero no termino al ver a Nick y a Judy aproximándose y los saludo- oh hola chicos me alegro de verlos.

Judy: ¿Carter? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendida al verlo-.

Carter: Fui a la biblioteca luego de que se fueron ya que no tenía mucho que hacer –respondió- logre aprender muchas cosas y cuando termine decidí venir aquí con ustedes.

Nick: Pues ¿cuántos libros leíste? –dijo un poco incrédulo porque que haya estado todo el día leyendo-.

Carter: Nah solo unos 20 libros –dijo de forma simple-.

¡¿20 libros?! –dijeron los 3 al unísono muy sorprendidos-.

Carter: Si y memorice cada contenido ¿Por qué, no fue una buena idea? –dijo como si hubiera hecho algo malo-.

Nick: No, no es eso –sorprendido- es solo que parece algo difícil leer y memorizar tantos libros.

Carter: A mí no me parece difícil, de hecho cuando estoy pensando en lo que leí es como si la información se proyectara frente a mí, lo mismo me pasa cuando hago un cálculo –dijo como si fuera natural para el mientras sonríe- en fin ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?, así voy a poder preparar la cena.

Judy: Espera ¿ya sabes cocinar? –pregunto extrañada porque el antes no sabía cocinar-.

Carter: si, ahora se cocinar –Dijo aun sonriendo- leí unos cuantos libros de cocina y también de repostería, ya que ustedes han hecho bastante por mi quiero demostrarles mi gratitud preparando algo para ustedes.

Nick: Me parece bien –dijo con su típica voz- bien ya vámonos ¿Estas lista Judy?

Judy: Ya casi, solo iré por algo a mi cubículo, pueden ir saliendo ustedes los alcanzare –dijo mientras se iba-.

Nick y Carter habían salido del lugar para esperar a fuera a Judy, sentados en la entrada ambos estaban callados a lo que el humano decidió hablar.

Carter: Oye Nick, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo un poco serio-.

Nick: Claro viejo, ¿Qué quieres preguntar? –Dijo con interés-.

Carter: Es que hoy en la mañana Judy me conto dé cuando era niña y nadie la apoyaba con seguir su sueño de ser policía –dijo mientras Nick escuchaba atentamente-, después me hablo de cuando la ayudaste para que no le quitaran su placa y me dijo que a ti también te hirieron, ¿Ella que quiso decir con eso? –Pregunto un poco apenado-.

Nick: Haa (suspiro) no es algo que me guste contar –dijo desanimado con nostalgia- ¿de verdad quieres que te cuente? –Miro a Carter quien asintió a la pregunta- bien, cuando era niño quería ser el primer depredador en unirse a los boy scouts los cuales estaban formados por puras presas, pero cuando iba a hacer el juramento esos niños me pusieron un bozal y me dijeron que nadie confiaría en un zorro mientras se reían de mí y… -pero fue interrumpido por Carter quien se puso de pie mientras su cuerpo emanaba vapor (literalmente)-.

Carter: ¡DIME DONDE ESTAN PARA DARLES UNA LECCION! –Dijo molesto mirando a Nick con el ceño fruncido tronando sus nudillos-.

Nick se encontraba paralizado mirando la expresión de su amigo mientras el emanaba vapor por su cuerpo, después de unos segundos el reacciono y trato de calmar a su amigo –después sintió la pata de su amigo jalándole el pantalón-.

Nick: ¡Whooah, tranquilo Carter, cálmate!

Carter: ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! –Pregunto aun molesto soltando vapor por su boca- ¡lo que te hicieron es imperdonable, cuando los encuentre les enseñare a no meterse con mis amigos!

Nick: Cálmate, ahora respira profundo y exhala –dijo tratando de calmarlo-.

Carter: (inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces hasta tranquilizarse) Lo siento Nick no sé qué me sucedió –dijo mientras se sentaba otra vez ya más calmado- y ¿Qué les paso a esos niños?

Nick: Después de enterarse el líder de la tropa los expulso a todos ellos por su comportamiento –dijo tranquilo- después me dedique a estafar por un tiempo pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Judy, al principio ella me pareció una simple chica molesta que creía que la vida era como un musical en el que puedes cumplir tus sueños pero cuando vi como casi pierde lo que más soñó toda su vida no podía soportarlo porque me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que alguien más sufriera lo que yo sufrí, después ella me ofreció ser su compañero y cuando terminamos el caso yo acepte no solo para protegerla sino para también mostrarle a los demas que se puede confiar en los zorros, –Nick volteo a ver a Carter quien estaba sonriendo- y ¿Qué te pareció la historia?

Carter: ¿Bromeas? Me gustó mucho –dijo emocionado- no cabe duda de que eres alguien admirable Nick.

Nick: Si, gracias viejo –dijo sonriente-.

Carter: No hay de que ¨viejo¨ -dijo sonando positivo-.

Nick: Y pensar que todo comenzó por un chantaje de ella.

Carter: Debes admitirlo ella fue más astuta que tu

Nick: Lo se me declaro culpable –dijo en tono de derrota-.

Ambos charlaron unos minutos y después llego Judy con el sobre que tenía la copia del expediente de Carter.

Judy: Perdón por la demora chicos es que no podía encortar esto –dijo mostrando el sobre-.

Carter: ¿Qué hay en ese sobre Judy?

Judy: Son solo unos papeles no es nada –dijo tratando de sonar convincente-.

Carter: Ok, en fin ya vámonos –dijo mientras se iban los 3 se iban del lugar-.

Después de unos 15 minutos caminando los 3 llegaron al departamento de Judy y entraron mientras Carter se dirigía a la cocina sacando todos los ingredientes y los utensilios que necesitaba para cocinar mientras que Judy y Nick estaban sentados en la mesa mirando a su amigo.

Nick: Por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Carter: Considerando que la mayoría de lo que hay son zanahorias –dijo mirando los ingredientes- creo que preparare un guisado de zanahorias con arroz ¿les parece bien?

Nick: Me parece bien.

Carter: Muy bien la cena estará lista como en una hora, así que sean pacientes.

En ese momento el humano se encontraba cortando zanahorias y papas de forma rápida con un cuchillo, después puso en una hoya agua a hervir para cocer arroz mientras sus amigos se encontraban viendo callados como cocinaba y Nick decidió romper el silencio.

Nick: Oye zanahorias –dijo llamando la atención de su amiga- ¿me dijiste que él no sabía cocinar?

Judy: Si –respondió- ¿Por qué?

Nick: ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué no lo ves? –Dijo señalando a su amigo mientras cocinaba de forma tan natural como si siempre hubiera cocinado- no creo que sea posible que el haya podido aprender a cocinar de esa forma en un día solo leyendo libros.

Judy: De hecho para él es posible –dijo dejando una gran duda a su compañero- ya que él es muy "especial".

Nick: ¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo arqueando una ceja-.

Judy: Carter tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 300, lo cual le permite aprender y recordar cualquier cosa.

Nick: -asombrado- ¿300?, pero eso parece algo imposible.

Judy: Si eso te parece imposible, entonces te parecerán más imposibles sus otras habilidades.

Nick: ¿Cuáles otras habilidades? –dijo aun confundido-.

Judy: El posee una gran fuerza capaz de superar a un elefante, también tiene una velocidad y mejores reflejos que cualquier felino -dijo dejando sin palabras a su amigo zorro y después empezó hablar-.

Nick: Espera un minuto –decía mientras se recuperaba del asombro- con lo que me estás diciendo suena como si fuera un superhéroe de algún comic.

Judy: Y no es solo eso también sus células son muy similares a las nuestras lo cual lo hace capaz de recibir sangre de animales –decía mientras su amigo se quedó callado por la información- además de que su cuerpo puede generar grandes cantidades de calor lo que le permite sobrevivir a climas fríos.

Nick: ¿En serio alguien como el existe? –Decía aun asombrado- de hecho ahora que lo mencionas eso explicaría el vapor de hace rato.

Judy: ¿Vapor?, ¿Cuál vapor? –dijo confundida-.

Nick: Mientras te esperábamos los dos a fuera le conté lo que me hicieron los scouts y después se enojó mientras emanaba vapor por su cuerpo.

Judy: Oh, bueno no me sorprende que se haya enojado lo que ellos te hicieron fue muy malo, si yo hubiera estado ahí les hubiera dicho muchos insultos –dijo un poco molesta-.

Nick al ver a su amiga de esa forma pesaba en lo tierna que se veía molesta y empezó a reír.

Nick: No cabe duda que tú y el tienen el mismo sentido de justicia zanahorias –dijo con una sonrisa- aunque él dijo que les daría una lección.

Judy: Si tienes razón Nick –dijo sonriendo-.

Después de unos minutos de espera Carter llego con un par de platos mientras dijo "ya está lista" dejándoles los platos servidos.

Ambos pudieron ver que eran papas y zanahorias guisadas con salsa de tomate con arroz blanco era algo simple como dijo pero se veía muy bien elaborado, ambos sabían que era su primera vez cocinando así que sin importar como supiera se lo comerían (porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos). Después el humano llego a la mesa y se sentó con sus amigos.

Carter: Bueno que esperan empecemos a cenar –dijo tranquilo mientras sostenía un tenedor y empezó a probar el platillo sonriendo-.

El zorro y la coneja hicieron lo mismo que su amigo empezando a probar la cena y al probarla tenían una expresión de sorpresa e impresión ya que al probar lo que Carter cocino sentían una gran sensación en sus bocas, ellos podían sentir como las zanahorias y las papas tenían un buen sabor con el tomate mientras que el arroz tenía una consistencia suave.

Carter al ver que sus 2 amigos no decían nada empezó a hablar.

Carter: Y ¿Qué les parece, e…está bueno? –pregunto un poco nervioso-.

Judy: ¡¿Bromeas? Esto esta delicioso! – dijo alegre mientras sonreía-.

Nick: Ella tiene razón –dijo sonriendo impresionado- esto te quedo muy bueno.

Carter: Vamos chicos no es para tanto –dijo un poco sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca-.

Judy: ¿cómo crees eso? Apenas es tu primera vez cocinando y cocinas de una forma tan natural –dijo dijo aun impresionada- no cabe duda de que tu habilidad para retener información es muy útil.

Carter: Y pensar que hace un momento ambos estaban impresionados por mis otras habilidades –dijo mientras se reía-.

Nick y Judy estaban boquiabiertos al saber que Carter escucho su conversacion de hace rato y Judy decidió hablar.

Judy: ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación? –dijo asombrada-.

Carter: Tengo un buen sentido del oído lo cual me permitió escuchar su conversación –dijo tranquilo mientras sonreía- además ya me había dado cuenta de mis habilidades durante la semana en la que me recupere vean –acto seguido el levanto la mesa con los platos con solo una mano como si fuera una bolsa de mandado-.

Ambos oficiales estaban muy sorprendidos al ver lo que hiso el humano, después él puso la mesa en el suelo con mucho cuidado y miro a sus amigos.

Carter: Vamos de que se sorprenden ustedes también tienen buenas habilidades.

Judy: ¿En serio lo crees? –dijo algo curiosa-.

Carter: Por supuesto ambos poseen buenas habilidades para atrapar criminales ademas de tener buenas habilidades individuales como tu agudeza auditiva judy que te permite escuchar cosas a largas distancias y tu visión nocturna nick que te permite ver en la oscuridad eso junto con sus habilidades de defensa personal.

Nick: en serio eres una persona muy amable carter algo que no se ve todos los dias –dijo de forma sincera- oye ahora que recuerdo no has visto toda la ciudad y mañana es nuestro día libre así que ¿te gustaría que te enseñemos la ciudad?

Carter: ¡¿De verdad?!

Judy: Te lo prometemos –dijo con su energética personalidad-.

Carter: ¡Qué bien! Podre ver la ciudad con ustedes así no me sentiré como hoy –dijo y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se quedó callado preocupando a sus amigos-.

Nick: ¿De qué hablas? –Dijo sonando un poco preocupado-.

Carter: Nada es solo que…hoy mientras caminaba muchos se me quedaban viendo como si estuvieran asustados –dijo un poco desanimado- y no sé qué hacer.

Judy al ver a Carter de esa forma empezó a hablar con él.

Judy: No te preocupes es solo que aún no te conocen bien –dijo tratando de animarlo- estoy segura de que si les das algo de tiempo a los demas para que te conozcan se acostumbraran a ti.

Carter: Ya veo gracias chicos –dijo mientras sonreia y vio que Nick y Judy también estaban sonriendo- bueno sigamos comiendo que se va a enfriar.

Fin del capítulo 3

 **NDA (Nota Del Autor): Bueno espero que les haya gustado ya sé que es más largo este que los dos primeros pero creo que en este detalle muchos aspectos y la forma que utilice para los diálogos de los personajes porque procurare escribir de esta forma de ahora en adelante. Perdón por tardar mucho en subir el capítulo pero no importa el tiempo que me tarde yo seguiré subiendo los capítulos, por favor dejen sus comentarios sin más me despido.**

 **P.D.: Sé que les parecerá extraño esto de las habilidades de Carter y que tal vez no tenga sentido pero como dije antes el pasado de él y otras cosas las explicare más adelante así que si quieren saber qué es lo que pasa con el sigan leyendo.**


	4. Aviso

**Aviso**

 **¡Hola a todos, me da gusto volver aquí!, antes que nada quiero pedirles a todos mis seguidores una gran disculpa por haber hecho que creyeran que había dejado mi historia y que ya no la volvería a escribir, no sé cuánto tendré que decirlo pero de verdad lo siento.**

 **Se preguntaran ¿Por qué no he subido nada de mi historia? Se los explicare, en vacaciones tuve falta de ideas y me tarde mucho en escribir, luego de que empecé a avanzar con el capítulo la computadora se descompuso y no prendia, después la mandaron a arreglar pero el archivo con lo que llevaba del nuevo capítulo se borró y además ya estoy en la escuela desde septiembre y eso no me ha dado tiempo para hacer los capítulos.**

 **Pero ahora estoy dispuesto a subir los capítulos más que nunca, solo que me tardare algo de tiempo y tal vez no sean tan largos como el capítulo 3 pero no serán tan cortos, solo les pido algo de paciencia.**

 **Yo prefería contestar los reviews en los capítulos, pero aprovechando que estoy aquí los contestare ahora:**

 **arturven: me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia, espero que te siga gustando como a mí las tuyas (por si algunos no lo saben él tiene 2 historias de Zootopia las cuales me gustaron, si no las han leído les recomiendo ver su página).**

 **El loquito 3D: Me qué bueno que te gustara, espero que siga así.**

 **Toronja kamikaze: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, procurare seguir mejorando.**

 **CharacterOne: Gracias por tu comentario tratare de seguir asi y si, entendí eso de "capten murrica" XD.**

 **n1god: Gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando mi historia y tratare de que sea mejor.**

 **Ale X-12C: Gracias, espero que subas pronto el nuevo capítulo de tu fic pronto, lo espero con ganas.**

 **Predalien-Gaiden: agradezco tu comentario, de hecho, empecé a leer tu historia y me gusto, tratare de ponerme al corriente para leer la segunda parte de ella. También se lo de William James Sidis y de que él era alguien solitario debido a su CI, pero descuida no cambiare a Carter además de que poco a poco sabremos más de su pasado y se notara más el amor de Nick y Judy, espero que te siga gustando.**

 **KRT215: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que aun te guste.**

 **Y a todos los nuevos seguidores les agradezco mucho que hayan marcado mi historia en sus favoritos y que la siguieran, ya que eso me hace saber que les gusto.**

 **Para terminar espero que puedan darme sugerencias para mis capítulos ya que eso me ayudaría bastante para desarrollarlos mejor, aunque si, no se los estoy exigiendo solo es una sugerencia.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora de verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto y que este sea solo un aviso, tratare de subir el nuevo capítulo pronto solo les pido un poco de paciencia.**

 **Dejen sus reviews ya que eso me inspira para subir mis capítulos, yo soy Ram y me despido, Chao.**


End file.
